narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Six Paths Sage Mode
is a form which empowers the user's abilities to a far greater extent by utilising the Six Paths Sage Chakra. It is a divine state gifted by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to those who have an iron faith and the guts to never give up.Fourth Databook, page 310 Attributes Asura Kurama Mode.png|Naruto's Asura Kurama Mode. Asura's battle Avatar.png|Asura's avatar. This mode increases the user's physical parameters, Naruto becoming fast enough to catch Kaguya Ōtsutsuki off guard''Naruto'' chapter 687, page 16 and durable enough to take a Chidori unharmed.Naruto chapter 695, page 5 Naruto's jutsu are augmented with natural energy to make them stronger; when he clashes two of his natural energy-infused jutsu with Sasuke Uchiha's strongest attack, Indra's Arrow, the Valley of the End and the surrounding area is devastated.Naruto chapter 697, pages 1-3 Like other jinchūriki forms, Naruto can shroud himself in a chakra-cloak to pushing his abilities even further, create Tailed Beast Ball and chakra arms, and enter a Tailed Beast Mode of the Nine-Tails that rivals Sasuke's Complete Body — Susanoo in size and power.Naruto chapter 695 After using shadow clones to create several Tailed Beast Modes, Naruto can combine the clones' transformations into a single battle avatar with three faces and six arms,Naruto chapter 696, pages 14-16 similar to what Asura once used.Naruto chapter 670, page 17 This form is known as .The name comes from the Studio Pierrot blog. With the power he received from Hagoromo, Naruto has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things: he can utilise all five basic nature transformations as well as make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release.Fourth Databook, page 226 With Yin–Yang Release, Naruto can rekindle a dying person's life force''Naruto'' chapter 672, page 16 and restore lost organs.Naruto chapter 675, pages 11-12 He can levitate,Naruto chapter 680, page 12 sense invisible shadows in the world of Limbo,Naruto chapter 674, pages 6-7 and is able to kick Truth-Seeking Balls, a feat that surpasses the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. His sensing ability rises as well. When Naruto first uses Six Paths Sage Mode during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he possesses nine Truth-Seeking Balls of his own that float behind him when not in use.Naruto chapter 674, page 1 He is not seen using Truth-Seeking Balls in later appearances. Also during the war, Naruto is able to access the chakra of the nine tailed beasts for use in his other jutsu, as with the Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken.Naruto chapter 688, pages 8-9 Like the Truth-Seeking Balls, he is not seen doing this after the war is over. Appearance The appearance of Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode is very similar to his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and its related forms: his body is coated in yellow chakra; a sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the ☰ trigram; six magatama markings are present on or around his collar; various other dark designs appear along his body, sometimes densely enough to give the appearance that he's wearing a body suit beneath the yellow coat. His skin, however, does not seem to glow along with the rest of his outfit when activated. The exact appearance of Naruto's transformation changes significantly between uses, with two separate designs being seen in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. The first time he uses the form, not all of Naruto's body - notably his face - is coated with yellow chakraVolume 70 cover and the same design as appears on the backs of the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki - a Rinnegan above nine magatama - also appears on his back.Naruto chapter 673, page 17 These same features are absent in later uses.Naruto chapter 700+4, pages 4-7''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' Therefore, it can be difficult to differentiate the form from Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. The one consistent hallmark of Six Paths Sage Mode are Naruto's eyes: his eyes are yellow, his pupils are a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats, and there is no pigmentation around his eyes that would otherwise signify standard Sage Mode.Naruto chapter 672, page 17 Six Paths Sage Mode.png|Naruto's mode during Part II. Naruto's 2nd SPSM.png|Naruto's initial mode during Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Naruto's SPSM - Boruto Movie.png|Naruto's second mode during Boruto: Naruto the Movie. New Chakra Mode.png|Naruto's mode in Naruto Gaiden. Boruto - Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto.png|Naruto's mode in Boruto. Trivia * In the Shikamaru Hiden novel, it is suggested that having the chakra of all nine tailed beasts is also a requirement to obtain this mode. * In the colourised versions of chapters 676 and 678 included in digital editions of Weekly Shōnen Jump, Naruto's skin in this mode was depicted as yellow and his eyes had orange irides, much like his previous transformations. Later illustrations coloured by Masashi Kishimoto instead depict Naruto with his original skin colour and yellow irides. The colouration was corrected in subsequent chapters and the Naruto: Colour Edition release of volume 71. * In VIZ Shonen Jump, Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode was attributed to the Six Paths Yang Power. However, this is not mentioned in the manga or the databooks. References pt-br:Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos id:Mode Petapa Enam Jalan